Learn to Fly
by Saggin' Jowls
Summary: Por que não esperar mais uma noite? Já disperdiçara todas as outras de sua vida mesmo... [OneShot][Acompanhamento da música Learn to Fly dos Foo Fighters][SongFic][SasuxSaku]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e muito menos a música Learn to Fly, créditos à Masashi Kishimoto e ao incrível grupo de rock Foo Fighters

Para quem conhece a música Learn to Fly, eu sei que estão faltando os refrões em vários lugares, fiz isso de propósito para deixar o refrão só no final da fic ;).

* * *

**Learn to Fly – Aprender a Voar**

Era uma noite fria e toda enfeitada de estrelas maravilhosas, tão bonita que qualquer um que passasse por um local aberto pararia para olhar o céu azul escuro.

Ao longe, sentado em cima de um baixo murinho, em cima de um telhado, estava um garoto dos cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos da mesma cor, apenas observando o céu acima de sua cabeça. Ele tinha um olhar vago, parecia estar sentindo uma tremenda angústia. Ele apenas fitava as milhares de estrelas em volta da única fonte de luz daquele local, a lua cheia.

De alguma forma ele queria voltar, voltar para ver _ela_, mas infelizmente ele jogara sua vida fora e não poderia mais voltar a vê-la, afinal ele traíra tudo o que tinha por causa de uma ambição, e agora era tarde.

Ele tinha feito sua escolha, continuaria ali naquele lugar escuro e sem amor para poder tornar-se mais forte, era assim que ele pensava, era nisso que ele acreditava, era assim que tinha escolhido e agora não voltaria atrás.

Ele nascera para matar, crescera para vingar, esse era ele, e nada nunca mudaria, ele afinal não desejava mudar. Mas ele desejava outra coisa, uma coisa muito mais importante que qualquer propósito em sua vida, ele desejava apenas possuí-la, possuir seu coração e tê-la em seus braços, queria apenas amá-la, mas ele era um matador, sujo e arrogante.

**Run and tell all of the angels**

Corra e conte para os anjos

**This could take all night**

Isso pode durar a noite toda

**Think I need a devil to help me get things right**

Acho que preciso do demônio para me ajudar a acertar as coisas

**Hook me up a new revolution**

Engataram-me em uma nova evolução

**Cause this one is a lie**

Porque a que vivo é uma mentira

**We sat around laughing and watched the last one die**

Estávamos sentados rindo e olhando o ultimo a morrer

Bem longe de onde o garoto observava o céu escuro e o contemplava, uma garota dos olhos esmeralda e cabelos róseos fazia o mesmo. Ela fitava o céu estrelado com lágrimas nos olhos, lágrimas que misturavam a angústia insuportável e a esperança de um dia voltar a sorrir, de um dia vê-lo de novo. Uma dor muito pior do que qualquer dor física, uma dor pior do que uma kunai que se enterrava fundo em seu peito, pior do que qualquer dor que já sentira em toda a sua vida.

Ela fitava as estrelas com um brilho no olhar, ainda tinha uma chama de esperança que um dia ele voltaria para lá, apenas para encontrá-la. Ela se perguntava se aquilo era muita pretensão de si mesma, afinal ele era um traidor, um vingador, e no coração dele nunca teria espaço para ela.

Ela deixava as lágrimas em seus olhos correrem livremente sua face, apenas contemplando o brilho daquela noite maravilhosa, olhava as estrelas como se esperasse e pedisse a elas que o trouxessem de volta, de volta para ela poder seguir em frente.

No fundo ela ainda tinha esperanças, mas a cada dia que se passava sua paciência se esgotava, ela tinha decidido que esta seria a última noite que choraria e esperaria por ele, ela tentaria ser feliz daqui para frente, mesmo que isso parecesse à ela uma idéia impossível de realizar.

Se ele apenas voltasse, se ele apenas retornasse e esquecesse a idéia de que nasceu para vingar, se ele apenas aparecesse à sua frente pra lhe dizer que a amava, se ele apenas a salvasse naquela noite tão maravilhosa, seria o bastante para que ela sentisse que tudo valeu a pena. Se ele ao menos voltasse e percebesse que ela havia mudado, ela queria apenas mais uma chance de provar, e ela daria tudo para poder tê-la.

**I think I'm done nursing the patience**

Acho que estou perdendo a paciência

**I can wait one night**

Posso esperar mais uma noite

**I'd give it all away if you give me one last try**

Eu daria tudo se você me desse mais uma chance para tentar

**We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life**

Viveremos felizes se você apenas salvar minha vida

**Run and tell the angels that everything is alright.**

Corra e diga para os anjos que está tudo bem.

Ele continuava a fitar as estrelas, com uma expressão vazia e melancólica no seu olhar, que antes não expressava nenhum tipo de sentimento, mas foi só ele se separar dela que seus olhares e seus sentimentos foram tornando-se cada vez mais tristes e mais pesados.

Afinal seu irmão tinha razão, ele largara toda a sua vida em busca de vingança, e não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso, a verdade é que sentia tanta raiva de seu irmão, sentia mais ainda agora, porque ele tinha conseguido mais uma vez tirar toda a sua felicidade apenas o iludindo que seria feliz se vingasse o seu clã.

Mas agora era muito tarde, tarde para voltar, ele já tinha cumprido seu destino, tinha acabado com seu irmão, o matou sem remorso algum, mas o mais intrigante é que ele não se sentia nem um pouco orgulhoso e muito menos feliz com o que tinha feito, apenas sentia-se mais triste ainda, pois ele tinha perdido tudo, tudo o que tinha conseguido, e _ele_ havia lhe tirado tudo.

Como era ingênuo, como deixara isso acontecer? Como fora tão idiota a ponto de não perceber que o que ele mais precisava era aquela garota tão irritante e animadinha, e não a vingança? Por que tinha que ter demorado tanto para perceber? Por que tinha que ser tão teimoso e tão orgulhoso a ponto de não ter coragem para voltar e encará-la? Ele era covarde, e ele sabia disso.

**Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone**

Voe por aí comigo, não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinho

**Try and make this life my own**

Tentar e viver minha vida por mim mesmo

**Fly along with me I cant quite make it alone**

Voe por aí comigo, não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinho

**Try to make this life my own**

Tentar viver minha vida por mim mesmo

Ela continuava a fitar as estrelas, cada vez mais impaciente, afinal aquela seria sua última noite de espera, ela já estava perdendo as esperanças, sabia que mesmo se ele chegasse algum dia a retornar, não seria para vê-la.

Ela se perguntava por que, por que ele tinha deixado toda a sua vida para trás apenas para cumprir uma vingança? Será que ele não era capaz de deixar seu passado para trás? Ela sabia que não tinha o direito de pensar isso dele, afinal ela também não conseguia deixar seu passado para trás, já fazia oito anos que ele a deixara, e ela ainda o esperava.

Em vão, ela sabia que aquilo tudo que ela acreditava era algo de sua cabeça, afinal não era fácil voltar a um lugar onde tudo fora traído e esquecido, ela sabia que ele teria dificuldades se voltasse para lá, mas sabia também que ela só seria feliz se ele retornasse.

Ela tinha certeza, tanto que estava ali mais uma vez, em cima daquele telhado esperando por ele, cada noite de sua vida ela passava em claro em cima daquele telhado, olhando para o céu, apenas esperando.

**I´m looking to the sky to save me**

Estou procurando no céu algo pra me salvar

**Looking for a sign of life**

Procurando um sinal de vida

**Looking for something to help me burn out bright**

Procurando algo para me ajudar a acender o brilho

**I'm looking for a complication**

Estou procurando por complicações

**Looking cause im tired of trying**

Procurando porque eu estou cansado de tentar

Ele se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali, perdendo mais tempo de sua vida apenas olhando para o céu e pensando em tudo o que perdera, ele não suportaria perder mais nada, ele teria que agir, não importava as conseqüências, ele a amava e isso superaria tudo, até mesmo as traições.

Ele tinha certeza de que ela ainda o amava, podia sentir dentro de seu coração, seu coração nunca mentia, nunca falhava, ele sabia que se retornasse ela seria apenas dele, de mais ninguém.

Ele tinha tomado sua decisão, finalmente. Levantou devagar do murinho, saltou alto e aterrissou com precisão no chão abaixo do prédio em que estivera a noite toda. Olhou pela última vez para o esconderijo de Orochimaru e virou-se para andar calmamente em direção ao seu destino.

**I'm looking to the sky to save me**

Estou procurando no céu algo pra me salvar

**Looking for a sign of life**

Procurando um sinal de vida

**Looking for something to help me burn out bright**

Procurando algo para me ajudar a acender o brilho

Ela ainda estava olhando para o céu que agora amanhecia demoradamente, a escuridão era substituída pela claridade da manhã ensolarada vagarosamente. A cada movimento do sol que se aproximava, ela sentia-se pior, aquela seria a última noite, a última. Ela se preparava para levantar-se e ir em bora dali, sua última noite havia terminado, e agora ela seguiria seu destino, nunca olhando para trás. Ela estava decidida.

Foi quando ouviu alguns passos bem lentos indo em direção à ela, pode ouvir o barulho da grama sendo pisoteada, alguém se aproximava. Ela estranhou, pensava que apenas ela conhecia aquele local. Preparava-se para ir em bora antes que a pessoa que se aproximasse e visse ela no estado em que estava, toda molhada de lágrimas. Mas algo não deixava seus pés se moverem, seu coração lhe dizia para ficar, a assim ela fez.

Ele ainda andava a passos lentos, quando avistou alguma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção, uma pessoa sentada em um murinho igual ao de onde ficava todas as noites olhando as estrelas. A pessoa não podia vê-lo, porque estava de costas para a direção que ele vinha. Pôde perceber que a pessoa em questão tinha longos cabelos rosados. Era ela, finalmente tivera coragem para encará-la, estava finalmente seguindo seu coração, não uma simples ambição e vontade de matar, seguia seus sentimentos.

Ela ouviu os passos ficando cada vez mais próximos, virou-se para ver quem estava vindo. Foi quando viu, aqueles cabelos negros e rebeldes, aqueles profundos olhos ônix, era _ele._ Ela emocionou-se, sentiu seu coração disparar, sentiu lhe faltar a respiração.

Ele viu ela virar-se para ver quem estava chegando. Viu que ela o reconheceu. Sentiu-se imensamente feliz só em poder fitar novamente aqueles olhos esmeralda. A viu sorrir, sorrir intensamente, uma felicidade indescritível tomou conta de seu espírito. Ele sorriu, sorriu sutilmente, mas um sorriso de alívio e imensa felicidade.

Ela o viu sorrir, encantou-se, nunca tinha visto ele sorrir, era um sorriso tão maravilhoso, e era apenas para ela aquele sorriso, sorriu ainda mais intensamente, levantou-se de seu local e começou a correr em direção a ele com um sorriso maior que o rosto.

Ele a viu correndo em sua direção com um sorriso maravilhoso, apenas continuou andando vagarosamente. Pode ouvi-la gritar. Gritava aquilo que estava esperando ouvir. Aquilo que ele sempre quis ouvir quando retornasse, mas que não tinha certeza se ouviria.

Ela gritava a todos os pulmões, gritava o nome, aquele mesmo nome de quando era apenas uma garotinha apaixonada e que nunca deixou de sentir aquele sentimento acolhedor que reinava em seu peito.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_ Ela gritava enquanto ainda corria a toda velocidade na direção do rapaz. Foi quando a distância entre eles acabou, e eles uniram-se em um doce e terno abraço, um abraço de amor e saudade, o abraço que os dois ansiavam há tanto tempo, aquele abraço envolvente que fazia seus corações palpitarem.

Ele sentia o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu, sentia-se um homem, não, o homem, o homem mais feliz do mundo. Apenas em tê-la junto a ele e já sentia que tudo tinha valido a pena, mesmo se não fosse aceito ali de novo, ainda teria ela.

Ela sentia o corpo dele junto ao seu, sentia seu coração vibrar, sentia perderem-se seus sentidos, parecia que o mundo à volta não mais existia, apenas existiam os dois ali, naquele momento. Em sua última noite, nada mais gratificante poderia ter acontecido, se não fosse assim, nada mais valeria para ela. E ele sentiu-se finalmente em casa, aquela sensação acolhedora de um verdadeiro _lar._

**I'm looking for a complication**

Estou procurando por complicações

**Looking cause im tired of trying**

Procurando porque eu estou cansado de tentar

**Make my way back home when I learn to fly**

Fazer meu caminho de volta para casa quando aprender a voar

**Make my way back home when I learn to fly**

Fazer meu caminho de volta para casa quando aprender a voar

**Owari.**

* * *

**Que emoção! Minha 1ª SongFic! Ahhhh xD! Espero que tenha ficado legal! Já não sou mais tããão fã de SasuSaku mas essa música eu achei perfeita para os dois!**

**Se possível deixem um comentário/crítica pra me ajudar, essa é minha 1ª SongFic né u.u  
Arigato!**

**Ah, e só pra avisar eu mudei meu nick, antes era Uchiha Sakura s2, mas eu tava pensando um pouco e percebi o quanto eu amo SakuNaru's, dai eu me senti na obrigação de mudar meu nick, em breve eu vou até tentar escrever um SakuNaru pra comemorar, só que eu vou viajar amanhã xD e vou ficar fora uma semana então assim, vai demorar um poooouuquinho :).**

**Beijos minna!****  
**


End file.
